prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuervo
| birth_place = Toluca, Mexico State, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Dos Caras Impala | debut = February 28, 1996 | retired = }} Jaime Ignacio Tirado Correa (January 4, 1974) is a Mexican Luchador (wrestler) who is best known as Cuervo / Dark Cuervo, a heel character that has worked for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and has been part of The Black Family since it was formed in 2001 when Charly Manson formed the stable. During his time in the Black Family Cuervo has been a member of Lucha Libre Latina (LLL), La Secta and La Legión Extranjera. Professional wrestling career Jaime Correa trained under Dos Caras and Impala before making his wrestling debut in 1996. Correa debuted as El Cuervo (Spanish for "The Raven"), a Goth inspired character complete with white face paint and black markings. In 1998 Coerra briefly used the name "Heavy Dracula" but abandoned it after only a few months and reverted to El Cuervo. In 1999 El Cuervo became a member of Abismo Negro's short lived stable Los Vipers Extreme, a splinter of the Los Vipers group that feuded with the other faction Los Vipers Primera Clase led by Cibernético. After only a few months the two Viper stables were reunited but without El Cuervo. The Black Family In the early parts of 2001 El Cuervo teamed up with other four other wrestlers that all used a similar gimmick, look and attitude as Cuervo to form the stable the Black Family. The other wrestlers were Charly Manson, Escoria and Ozz. Early on in the stable's lifetime Charly Manson suffered a grave injury after falling from a ladder during a match which put Manson out of wrestling for a long period. The Black Family brought in Chessman to be the fourth member. Around the time of Chessman joining the Black Family became part of Lucha Libre Latina (LLL), the Mexican version of the New World Order, a group led by Chessman's long time friend Cibernético. Even though they were part of a much larger group the four men still worked as a unit, a stable within the stable. On July 18, 2003 the Black Family won their first championship as a unit when they defeated Oscar Sevilla and Los Barrio Boys for the Atómicos title, but their run only lasted 31 days before Sevilla and Los Barrio Boys regained the titles. It would be just over a year before the Black Family got another opportunity to hold the titles as they won them on August 20, 2004. La Secta In 2005 Cibernético formed a new group called La Secta Cibernetica that included his friends Charly Manson and Chessman and through Chessman's membership the Black Family was also invited to join this new supergroup. The group assisted Cibernético in his fight with La Parka (the AAA version), being unable to prevent him from being unmasked at TripleMania XII. Later in the year Muerta Cibernetica was brought in to get revenge on La Parka. When Cibernético suffered a sever knee injury Muerta Cibernetica took over the group and kicked Cibernético out.After holding the Atómicos titles for 789 days the Black Family lost to the Mexican Powers (Crazy Boy, Juventud Guerrera, Joe Lider and Psicosis II) on October 18, 2006. Not long after they lost the tag team titles Chessman turned "Technicó" and sided with Cibernético and Charly Manson to form "Los Hell Brothers" fighting against La Secta, now known as "La Secta del Mesias" as Muerta Cibernetica changed his name to "El Mesias". With Chessman out of the Black Family the team invited Espiritu to leave Los Vatos Locos and join them, the invitation was accepted without any friction from the rest of Los Vatos Locos. Sometime in 2006 all four members of the Black Family changed their names slightly adding the word "Dark" in front of their names, thus Ozz became Dark Cuervo'' although the names are use interchangeably. In early 2007 Cuervo teamed with Dark Ozz to compete in a 16 team tournament to crown the first ever AAA World Tag Team Champions. in the end four teams met in the finals at the Rey de Reyes 2007 event. Dark Ozz and Dark Cuervo defeated The Mexican Powers (Crazy Boy and Joe Lider), Los Guapos (Alan Stone and Zumbido) and Real Fuerza Aérea AAA (Pegasso and Super Fly) in an elimination match to win the titles. Cuervo became a double champion when the Black Family won the Atómicos titles from the Mexican Powers on May 20, 2007. The dual title situation only lasted until TripleMania XV where the Mexican Powers team of Crazy Boy and Joe Lider won the Tag Team Championship. End of La Secta In early 2008 El Mesias and the rest of La Secta was kicked out of La Legión Extranjera with La Legión putting El Mesias out of commission for a while. When El Mesias returned to active competititon tension began to build between the Black Family and El Mesias. The tensions culminated after El Mesias lost a Steel Cage "Street Fight" Match to Vampiro at Verano de Escandalo 2008 which lead to the Black Family attacking El Mesias officially severing their relationship. After breaking up La Secta del Mesias the group began to feud with El Mesias. DUring the fall and winter of 2008 both Charly Manson and Chessman made hints at them possibly returning to the Black Family but Manson got injured and taken off TV while Chessman turned on the group after feinting friendship. On January 9, 2009 Chessman teamed with the Psycho Circus (Killer Clown, Psycho Clown and Zombie Clown) to end the Black Family's Atómicos title run. In November and December 2010 Cuervo and Ozz took part in All Japan Pro Wrestling's World's Strongest Tag Team League. The duo managed to win four out of their eight matches in the tournament and finished fifth out of nine teams in the final standings. In wrestling *'''Finishing moves :* Brainbuster :* Sharpshooter *'Signature moves' :* Diving splash :* Low blow :* Suicide dive Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – 1 with Ozz, 2 with Escoria **Mexican National Atómicos Championship (3 times) – with Escoria, Ozz and Chessman (2), Escoria, Ozz and Espíritu (1) **AAA World Trios Championship (1 time) with El Zorro and Escoria *[[All Japan Pro Wrestling|'All Japan Pro Wrestling']] **AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ozz Luchas de Apuestas record See also *Cuervo's event history External links * Cuervo profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1974 births Category:1996 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:Living people Category:Independencia Total alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Corchado alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Gothic wrestlers